Honor Blade
For the traditional Romulan weapon, see Honor blade. For the starship, see . Introduction (blurb) At last, the United Federation of Planets and the Romulan Star Empire have agreed to meet on neutral ground to attempt to resolve the tangle of intrigue and conspiracy that began with the hijacking of the ''U.S.S. Intrepid'' many years ago -- but the meeting may be as dangerous as the war they hope to avoid. As a show of good faith, the crew of the legendary Starship ''Enterprise'' has been ordered to attend the talks. In their informal charge is Romulan renegade Ael, the wanted fugitive who, with Kirk, served as a catalyst of the current troubles. Kirk must represent the interests of the Federation first and foremost, but the best approach to an agreement remains muddled in the ever-shifting Romulan order. And the visiting Romulan party is as fractious and divided as their troubled world. Among the Romulan nobles in attendance are the hero and popular Senator Arrhae, who secretly helped rescue Dr. Leonard McCoy from a Romulan execution, and the very men and women who put McCoy on trial for treason -- and tried to carry out the sentence. As Kirk and crew attempt to renegotiate a delicate peace, and Romulans attempt to restore their tarnished honor, it becomes increasingly apparent that their only course of action is to prepare for war! Summary References Characters :Lia Burke • Pavel Chekov • Samuel Cogley • Jono Danilov • Felaen • Robert Fox • Gielo • Harold Gutierrez • Terise Haleakala-LoBrutto (aka Arrhae t'llhweiir) • Harmon • Birga Helgasdottir • Hloal t'Illialhlae • Kerih • Khiy • James T. Kirk • Tom Krejci • K's't'lk • Laihe • Lais • Jabilo M'Benga • Leonard McCoy • Mheven • Dahai Iohor Naraht • Rrolsh • Ron Ruis (aka Ffairrl) • Hressth ssha-Aurrffesh • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Aidoann t'Khnialmnae • Jisit t'Nennien • Ael t'Rllaillieu • Nveid tr'AAnikh • Eveh tr'Anierh • Tr'Hrienteh • Giellun tr'Keirianh • Ahrm'n tr'Kiell • Urellh tr'Maehhlie • Courhig tr'Meihan • Teleb tr'Sathe • Ddoya tr'Shelhnae • Gurrhim tr'Siedhri • Nyota Uhura • Finn Winter Christine Chapel • Matthew Decker • Emmiad • Garth of Izar • • Mirrstul • Rhean • Sarek • Sulleen • Suvuk • T'Pau • Ronald Tracey • Tafv tr'Rllaillieu • Tuhellen • Ussi • Wraet Starships and vehicles : • • • • • • • • • • • Mascrar • • • • • • • • Fardraw • Pirrip • Locations :Altair VI • Artaleirh • Bheirsenn • Castaneda • Eilmajen • Saijja • 15 Trianguli • RV Trianguli • Ur-Metheisn • Ysail Eminiar VII • Races and cultures :Caitian • Hamalki • Human • Lalairu • Romulan • Vulcan States and organizations :Romulan Star Empire • United Federation of Planets Other references :doctor • starship Appendices Background * Although the Pocket Books chronology places this story in the 2270s decade, following the previous books in the series, those stories make repeated references to uniforms of the TOS style. The texts describes uniforms resembling those of the mid-2260s decade, rather than the Star Trek: The Motion Picture-era uniforms that were in place circa 2271, which is also an issue with the cover art, like Duane's previous novels before this one. This indicates that Starfleet used uniforms matching this description, of an intermediate style, for a time before changing again to the later maroon uniforms in use by 2278 (as established in ). External link * Timeline Category:Books Category:TOS novels